dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cutefairy78
Archive 1 (August-October 2013) Rules #You have to sign your signature after you leave a message #You are not allowed to swear on my talk page, if you do your message will be altered by me. #You must be kind and polite, I do not want any mean or bully messages on my talk page and if you leave that kind of message it will be erased. If you see this: then it means I have read the message ^-^ RE: The Son of Iris Berrin I think it would make sense for Iris to adopt a child- I can't see her spending 15 years simply 'exprimenting with muggle-jobs'. Although I think that it would make sense for her to go to a foster care run by wizards- I can't see her planning to adopt a muggle child, since that would bring unnecessary complications in the future, either. If you haven't already picked out a definite name, I suggest Hector. 17:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Wow. Just read above. That has to be the most curious conincidence of coincidences. Xavier sounds like a name Iris would consider. I think her naming style is more old-fashioned and simple, but not ridiculus. I can also see her considering the names Andrew and Simon. Hmm, I would include them moving from a small muggle town in the UK to a larger home in muggle suburbs, somewhere nearby Godric's Hollow, when he was four or so (I believe she would adopt him in his infant years). I think Iris would read him plenty of magical bed time stories, but only confirm them to be actually true when he turns nine. 18:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Seeker I was just about to look at it. :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 01:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Adoption You can adopt him and fix up the details and stuff. You can make him allyours. :D Im not sure about the Half-Vampire though. I would ask either Red or Jisk about that. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 02:04, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Teaching I'm looking over your character now, and I would appriciate having a interview with her in the Headmaster's Office when you get the chance. I'll create a section there, so feel free to post when it's convinent. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:54, October 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, I'd love to rp with you! :D And, as for the location, I'm up for anything, though Hogsmeade does sound great. User:ICanLoveYouMoreThanStan (talk) 04:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Posted on Grace Posted. GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:52, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Rp Sure! Where? (I've got such a way with words XP) Florish and Blotts, who first? AJ 00:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) get onto chat please I AM LONELY JacktheCat (talk) 01:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop Maybe here? Did you want one specific triplet, or maybe two? - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 00:32, October 21, 2013 (UTC) One twin. Got it. ;D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 00:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: *gets pushed* I accepted it! Yes, you may create the female now lol also, I know you like putting the password but you really don't have to because new users might see it and completely neglect the rules & guidelines ^.^ InSpeck -message- 11:00, October 21, 2013 (UTC) *pokes you* If you have time, could you get onto chat? I wanna talk to you and contiune our rp ^_^ Qudditch Make sure you post with Jamie Black in the Hufflepuff locker room before the match starts or else she won't be able to play in it. Also, make sure that you continue to post and know what is going on throughout the match. Thanks!! :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:29, October 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: I only mind if you don't give credit but you did, so thank you :D glad you liked it, though. Posted on Charlie and Cal's rp btw. I like her new word bubble picture :) InSpeck -message- 00:07, October 24, 2013 (UTC) FAIRY PLEASE REPORT TO CHAT! :D :D Classes Don't have your characters know EVERYTHING becausr they don't. For example, Orion is good in DADA and mythology, but noth the others. Maria is good in Potions and charms, and is average in the others. It gets irritating for other users to have your charries do well in every subject. It's just not possible. RE:House of Savoy You'd have to ask Admiral about that ^.^ InSpeck -message- 20:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) BIG NEWS I have something really exciting to tell you! If you can I want to tell you on PM! JacktheCat (talk) 20:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) House of Savoy Hey there. About your character for the House of Savoy: as you can see here, the family so far consists of the patriarch, his wife, and their 3 children. Where would you like to be on the family tree? Stray from choosing a sibling of the children though. You can be any other relative. If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans for this character? I'm pretty open to anything as long as they don't have a petty occupation. Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 19:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat If you're on, come on chat PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~Kibeth~ 19:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RP I'll post with Eryka Here so you can post when you're next online, K? 21:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) House of Savoy The age is alright. I don't mind the relation. I have a few questions though. You mentioned that the other cousins would be jealous of this individual. Are you implying that Beckett, Nico and Aurelia (the character's only cousins created so far) envy the guy or..? Will they be from the mother's side or the father's side? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 02:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Have you read the Savoy siblings' bios? Your character's story sounds similar to the brothers' relationship. Also, what's her relationship with Beckett, Nico, and Aurelia? What does she think of them? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 02:09, October 30, 2013 (UTC) There might be some plot holes but I can fix them if the need arises. I approve :) Oh, and just out of curiosity, who do you plan on using as her model? Admiral(MANDRAKES!) 03:27, October 31, 2013 (UTC) RP I posted btw ~Kibeth~ 22:19, October 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Can you come to chat so I can PM you my secrets, such as which website I use for my gifs xD InSpeck -message- 21:58, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Healer I can add him to the list as a healer :) If you would rather have him have an interview you can, but as you recently made him we can just say he has been working there for a long time yet! Just post on the pages if you ever notice someone wandering around the hospital who needs help ;)! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Kacey Hey Fairy! I saw your forum for Kacey. I see Admiral has approved :D I read her bio and good job on it! Her occupation and defiance to the House of Savoy is interesting. She's probably been shunned by the family though tbh xD (except my Aurelia because Aurelia accepts everyone lol) Nonetheless, Kacey should be a Durmstrang graduate (like the rest of the Savoy family), not a Hogwarts one so you might have to fix that. Oh, and as much as I like the name Kacey, it's doesn't sound very...Romanian? Idk, I'm just telling you because Admiral might point it out. Can't wait to see your character :) InSpeck -message- 23:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Kacey Savoy's Adult Sorting Sorted into Hufflepuff and approved. Congrats! :) LittleRedCrazyHood 05:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) The Kaleido-Folk Kacey Savoy has been accepted to join the Kaleido-Folk. Please make her tent and list it here ~Kibeth~ 16:34, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Magus Diaetam As your and your characters are inactive, Xhanaphia Black's lease at Magus Diaetam has come to an end, and Apartment T is no longer in her ownership. I am really sorry about this, but its the Magus Diaetam rule: only renting apartments out to active characters, and I cannot change the rules for you or it wouldn't be fair to everyone else. --The Rabbittish User Landlord of Magus Diaetam (talk) 02:51, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fairy I don't know when you will see this, but I miss you! I just saw my name on your friends list, and I have to say, it made my day Thanks and I hope to see you soon. ~ Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 01:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Characters I know that you are currently inactive, but I requested for all of your characters to be preserved against the mass-deletion, along with mine, anyway. :D 16:42, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Bond says that pages that are deleted can still be recovered for quite a while after they're deleted, so if you return in a reasonable amount of time (I think it's a month, but it could be longer) they can be undeleted. If not, when you comes back she'll have to create new characters. If someone isn't active between now and then, they'll have to accept the loss of their characters, since they're not active here. 17:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::After a bit of research, they can be restored reguardless of timeframe, so if they are deleted and you want them back, any admin can restore them upon request. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:36, January 2, 2014 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Miss you Hey, I miss you Fairy. Been forever since I have seen you. I hope you are okay, and that everything is going good your way. I hope to see you soon. Fairy Hey, Fairy. Lots of old DARPians are coming back now that it is summer time. I know your busy, but I thought I would let you know how much I miss you. I would love to do a Charlie/Devin RP again some time! I hope all is good your way! Images Do you still want: *File:Jane.gif *File:Letter H clipped rev 1.png *File:Charlie's Office.png *File:Dominic Smiling.gif *File:Albus' Wand clipped rev 1.png *File:Temp (1).png *File:Dominic2.jpg *File:Dancing2.gif *File:14.gif *File:Jamie pureblood.jpg *File:Thumbs up.gif *File:Jayden Black.jpg *File:Marie Black.png *File:Jayden Black.png *File:Jamie Black.png *File:Iris Black.png *File:Anime girl 1.jpg *File:Albus Black.png *File:Xhanaphia.png I'm deleting unused images. Because you have been an inactive user for less than a year, I'm giving you 1 month to respond before deletion. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 14:28, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Still missing you I have not given up hope that you might return one day. I hope RL is treating you well, and I hope that you will find your way back to DARP soon. I have made a lot of new friends here on DARP but there is still an empty place waiting for you, Fairy. I hope we can RP again soon. Promise Okay, so I promise that this will be the last owl I send you. By this time, I am not even sure you'll read any of these. But in case you do one day, I wanted you to see this. I was getting really emotional about Devin/Charlie since he's gonna die soon. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png So, since I cant wrap up their storyline and make it complete, I decided to use my imagination, and in an attempt to write a fanfic, I came up with that. XD It kinda explains what happened to them. If you ever do come back and you like the idea, then we can do it, or if you don't, then it can simply be a fanfic, and not be part of their storyline. Again, I miss you. It's been too long! It's been a year and 10 days exactly now since you last edited. I didn't really get a very good goodbye, so even if you don't plan to stay, at least, if you think of us, come by and read my owls and return me one. :) Hope you're doing good!